Ask South Dakota
by DramaQueen76
Summary: Hello, South Dakota here! Come and ask me question about my life and my interest family! Warning: Swearing bc SD can get pretty angry!
1. Ask South Dakota!

Hello! South Dakota here!

Since dad keep on going on and on about having is amazing fans ask him questions. I decide 'hey I should do that so more people and know more about me and not forget about me'. So yeah. Answer as many question has you like about me or my family. But please keep it pg-13. I don't need dad getting mad because I really don't need that kind of attention. Like I don't already get attention. But whatever.

So post post post, because I can't wait to hear from all of you!

~Cya


	2. Lets Bring in the Family

**Hey Sis, what's up?  
How's it like up there? Dad has me on punishment after kicking him in the shins (Iggy told me to do it!) so I can't visit.  
Do you think that Dad and Pops (England) are dating?  
do you like England?  
One time France was calling Dad, but i picked up instead and he started rambling about Canada and intercourse. I tried asking dad what intercourse was, but he wouldn't answer back...  
So onii-chan, what is intercourse? and who's Canada?  
Is our my Uncle with the bear?  
How's N. Dakota?  
Well, I have to do homework...-cough- Dad's watching my like a hawk -cough-.  
Love,  
Florida (Tiffany)  
p.s. I want my boots back, it's rainy season again.**

Hey. Nothing much just watching the rain.

It's nice just a lot of rain and no sun shine. That sucks, I would have loved to have you over.

Yeah. I would make so much sense. I love England. He is so funny when drunk but he is a true gentlemen when dad isn't around and he has amazing tea you should ask for it sometime.

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm………………………… I will tell you when your older. *blush*

Yeah. He's our uncle that lives above all of us with the really cute polar bear. He's really nice.

He's doing fine. Just being a total asshole to me lately. I don't know what I did wrong.

Ok.

Love ya, too sis!

P.s. Sure. I found my pair that I lost.

**Hello it's Elizabeth your older sister  
So how are you and North Dakota? I hardly get to go out of New England since I m usually extremely busy keepin New York,and Massachusetts from having an all out brawl at my house...  
How is uncle Canada? Are he and Gilbert dating?  
Love Elizabeth =)**

Hey sis.

We're fine. Just a lot of work. Ugh.

That sounds like so much fun. Tell New York and Massachusetts I say hi. *waves arms around*

He fine. Yeah they are. Him and Uncle Canada were over last week, that was really fun.

Love ya.

**Ahem, South Dakota, hello.  
It is me, Michigan. I have a few questions for you if you do not mind.  
1. Do you think that most people confuse you for North Dakota? How does that make you feel?  
2. Why don't you tell people more about yourself?  
3. Uncle Canada is making pancakes. You want some?  
4. Why is it that most people ignore us northern states? We are just as good as the southern ones!  
Well that is all I have. Talk to you soon.  
Love,  
Michigan/Alyson**

Yeah. Some people *coughDADcought*, but mostly the people that truly know my brother and me will be able to tell us apart.

OK. My name is Annie Jones. I was born on Nov. 2, 1889. I'm the 40th state right after my brother. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I love to farm, listen to music, hang out with my family, ect. Most people call me the "Mount Rushmore State" or "Coyote State". The only weird thing about my life is when I was really little before a state. France was the first one to actually find me.

Yes. I love pancakes. Amazing things every made.

Because they don't know what we have to offer. Which is so much better.

Yes the first people, happen to be my family. Come and keep asking the questions. I can't wait to here from all of you!

Love,

South Dakota (Annie Jones)


	3. MORE AND MORE FAMILY

**Hey South Dakota! Colorado here.  
Have you seen Arizona? I can't find him after Texas chewed him out about his new law.  
And by the way, the rest of the Four corner states bid you hello.  
And if you think you're forgoten a lot you sould see me and Utah.  
And Wyoming.  
When was the last time you visited us? I can't rememeber.  
Colorado(Elbert)**

Hey!

No. But I think you should look at Alaska's house because I think everyone wants to chew out Arizona for his new law anyway.

Hello! *waves to the four corners*

I don't remember. But I shall visit has soon as I can!

**Hello again, Annie,  
At least I know how to tell you and North Dakota apart. As your Older sister, it is my duty to know these things. Speaking of France...He came by my house the other day. Oh, I was so mad. I mean, you would be too if you haven't seen someone, excluding on your birthday, for nearly 100 years and he just shows up...Ahem, dad said that I shouldn't rant to the younger siblings, so I will stop. Well here are my questions.  
1. Do you hate it when people refer to you and North Dakota as the Dakotas?  
2. How about when people say that you and North Dakota should just become one Dakota?  
3. What is your favorite animal?  
4. What is your favorite color?  
5. What is your favorite tree?  
Well, I gotta go. Alaska is over at my house, hiding from her ex-governor. I am trying to keep her calm, any advice? *laughs gently at the irony of the situation* Talk to you later Annie!  
Love,  
Alyson/Michigan.**

Yes. Because we are two different states with two totally different personalities. And that whole becoming one big Dakota, we would have to fight to the death just to see who one that one because like hell are we coming a giant territory again. Sorry, your ranting started making me rant.

Pheasants and coyotes because those are my state animals so got to love them.

Blue because it just a nice calming color.

Black Hills Spurs because they make everything smell really really nice.

Just make sure Russia or any other country get involve. Make sure to keep her hidden because her ex-governor is psycho.

**Annie~!  
Can you come over? I'm really bored...-le sigh-  
What's N. Dakota been doing to you? You're really nice, when did this start?  
I just realized, I'm older than you. -nervous laugh-  
Um...what's your favorite country in the world other than Dad or yourself?  
Love your slightly befuddled Sister,  
Florida (Tiffany)**

Hey Tiffany!

Yeah. I would love to!

He's been crawling down my back for money. Like hell. I'm not giving him any god damn money. I have always been nice, I just don't like to show it a lot.

Yeah.

Canada! He is like the most awesome uncle in the world!

Love ya!

**Annie~!  
**  
**This is Minnesota writing, I need you to settle my argument with Wisconsin... He says that his hockey team is better than mine! You know that's a lie, right?  
Also, what would you like for your birthday this year? Dad said that you would want a whole truck load of hamburgers, but I think he was just trying to irk England...  
And since I'm writing, I might as well ask. Have you seen Uncle Canada around? France won't leave me alone now that he found out I used to be a fur-trading colony of his, and his hands have gotten a little... TOO handy, if you get my meaning. I had to hit him with my hockey stick just to get him to stop! I was hoping Uncle could give me some tips.  
Love you lots!  
-Ava (Minnesota)**

Um… I'm going to stay out of this because I really don't want to get hurt by either one of you. But I know your teams better, because you normally get there snow their unlike Wisconsin.

I would like everyone just to come and have a good time and just bring me lots and lots of flowers thank you!

No. I think he is with Gilbert but I don't know. I have some just when he decides to come and visit run to someone else house and say your on vacation in England.

Love ya!


End file.
